Roundabout
by Little Sister's Keepress
Summary: Being the best man can absolutely kill a guy. ::Deleted scenes from a couple's wedding day::
1. Conversation One

**Disclaimer: **The creator of _Yu-Gi-Oh! _is Kazuki Takahashi. Not I.

**Warning 1: **Thou shall not steal. Plagiarism is a dastardly deed. Thank you.

**Warning 2: **No beta reader. Apologies for everything wrong, including any uncharacteristic behavior of the YGO! cast, in this short story. This piece follows the English dub of the anime and the Americanized names.

**Warning 3: **Most of the (brief) chapters are dialouge only. Wedding details stem from North American traditions.

**Timeline: **Four to five years after series finale

**Section:** 1/7

". . ." - This signifies a moment of silence, or no talking, in the dialouge only sections.

**

* * *

**

**Roundabout **

By Jan J. (P.J.P.), Little Sister's Keepress

* * *

**Chapter One – Conversation One**

"All right, men. You know the plan. This day has to be perfect. No hitches, no nonsense, and no missing merchandise!"

"Gee, Joey. It's not like we're fighting in a war. Who made you the commander?"

"Well, I think that Joey's pledge to responsibility is quite commendable."

"Thanks, Bakura. Look, Tristan. Today's Yugi's big day. It's the least I can do as his best man."

"I understand, man, but promise me one thing."

"What's that, buddy?"

"When it's your big day, you better make me your best man, so I can drive everyone nuts!"

"TRISTAN!"

"Er, Tristan, isn't that a bit extreme?"

"Finally, someone who appreciates what I'm doing! Come on, Bakura, let's leave Mr. Whiney here to think things over."

"You go ahead, Joey. I'll catch up with you in several minutes."

"Okay."

". . ."

"He doesn't mean it, Tristan."

"Yeah, I know. I guess everyone has a bad case of nerves today."

"Imagine how Yugi's feeling!"

"Probably both terrified and ridiculously happy. But I never would have thought that those two would take so long to tie the knot!"

* * *


	2. Conversation Two

**Disclaimer:** _Yu-gi-oh!_ no es mío.

All warnings from first chapter apply.

**Section:** 2/7

**

* * *

**

**Roundabout **

By Jan J. (P.J.P.), Little Sister's Keepress

* * *

**Chapter Two – Conversation Two**

"Oh, big brother, I'm so relieved that I found you!"

"What's the matter, sis? You're not hurt, are you? Wait. Are those tears on your cheek? All right! Who's the jerk who made you cry, so I can pound him?"

"Shh, Joey! Not so loud. They're not my tears. They're Tea's."

"_Tea_ made you cry? I don't know what to say . . .How could—"

"No, no one made me cry, big brother! Tea's the one who is crying right now. I was hugging her and trying to comfort her. Some of her tears must have ended up on my face. I just don't know what to do! I feel so hopeless."

"Why in the world would Tea cry today of all days?"

"Well, from what I gathered between the sniffles, she's both joyous and sad."

"Huh? At this rate, I'll never understand women!"

"Joey!"

"Sorry, sis. But is she having second thoughts?"

"Not at all. It's just that I hate seeing Tea this way . . ."

"Oh, Serenity, please don't. Please? Come on. Smile. Smile for me."

"You're right. I just need to calm down. It would do no good for Tea to see her maid of honor crying when she's crying. I need to be more cheerful and remind her of all the happy times. How happy she was in the past and how happy she will be after today."

"Of course, that could set her off again."

". . ."

"I'm kidding! I'm sure she'll chin up. You can make anyone smile, Serenity."

"Thank you, big brother. I better go before Tea thinks I abandoned her."

"Wait a minute, sis. Come here."

". . . "

Joey, you don't have to do that!"

"Well, we can't have your hair all tousled up and unraveled. There. It should look smoother now."

"Big brother, are you all right? You have a queer look on your face. Oh, your forehead feels flushed!"

"Ah, it's nothing. Stop worrying! It's from all the excitement this morning."

"If you're absolutely certain. However, get me if you feel ill."

"I will. Hey, sis?"

"Yes, Joey?"

"You clean up really beautifully."

"So do you, big brother."

"Well, of course, I do. It's all in the Wheeler family genes!"

* * *


	3. Conversation Three

**Disclaimer:** _Yu-gi-oh!_ no es mío.

All warnings from first chapter apply.

**Section:** 3/7

**

* * *

**

**Roundabout **

By Jan J. (P.J.P.), Little Sister's Keepress

* * *

**Chapter Three – Conversation Three**

"Listen, man, I'm really sorry for not supporting you earlier."

". . ."

"Joey?"

"Tristan? Oh, sorry, buddy. I guess I wasn't paying attention."

"What happened? And why do you look like you're about to cry? My words couldn't have hurt you _that_ much. I'm sure you'll fine someone to marry you!"

"Me? Cry? Joey Wheeler is not some kind of crybaby! I just have some dust in my eye."

"So I'm forgiven?"

"I always forgive you, Tristan. I'll even let that last comment slide. Anyway, I was just thinking of Serenity."

"Serenity? Is she all right?"

"Yeah. It was no biggie. Tea was weeping her eyes out, so Serenity was worried out of her mind. But, hopefully, everything's cool now."

"That's a relief. There's no way we could handle two meltdowns before the reception!"

"What do you mean by that? Don't tell me Yugi is sobbing buckets now!"

"No, but he's seriously wondering if he deserves all this happiness and love for the rest of his life. Duke wanted me to retrieve you quickly before Yugi bursts into the bride's room to declare that she would be better off with someone else!"

"Oh, God. What is Yugi thinking? Let's go help Duke stall him. Surely, together we can talk some sense into that spiky head of his!"

"Man, I can't believe half the things that are happening today!"

"I'm with you on that, bud. Oh, and, Tristan?"

"Yeah?"

"You better not do anything to my sister that prevents her from wearing white as a bride, or I'll personally make it so that you'll end up as a cadaver."

"Joey, you know I would never hurt Serenity like that! Dude, um, what's a cadaver?"

". . ."

"Earth to Joey?"

"Oh, man. I just thought of something!"

"What? You were actually thinking?"

"Never mind that! What if Yugi still decides that he doesn't really want to get married even after the end of our little chat?"

". . ."

"Return the bridal gifts?"

* * *


	4. Intermission From Dialogue Only

**Disclaimer:** _Yu-gi-oh!_ no es mío.

All warnings except Warning 3 (first sentence) from first chapter apply.

**Section:** 4/7

Yes, this section is integral to the story. (At least, in my opinion . . .?) Hopefully, it's not too confusing.

'words' - thoughts

* * *

**Roundabout **

By Jan J. (P.J.P.), Little Sister's Keepress

* * *

**Chapter Four – Intermission (From Dialogue Only)**

The room was shielded from sunlight. The door shut as desperate footsteps pounded away. Lamps lit up smooth planes of silver. A face peered into the reversed depths and frowned.

"I do hope everything will turn out fine," the figure murmured.

Suddenly, a shaking hand gripped the table's edge. Fingers began to curl around the coolness of the crystal decanter. However, they abruptly halted when a twinkle caught the person's gaze.

The fingers retracted from the towering crystal lattice. They grazed the oak surface and paused before a wisp of gold.

"I can't believe Joey put you under my charge."

The hand circled around the sparkling orb.

"Well, I do always seem to have a way with your kind. And, then, there is the issue of reassuring the groom that he is not making an error."

Swirls of ruby flashed in hazel irises.

"Ah, how about a toast?"

An arm reached for the goblet next to the decanter.

"All right. Here's to ring bearers everywhere. Here's to all of them—each and every one of them."

A shadow slumped in shimmering recesses. Strands of hair wildly clawed at their glass prison.

"Why do I have to always be the ring bearer?" the shadow's voice dejectedly whispered.

* * *

"Bakura!" A squeeze on the shoulder nudged him out of sleep's clutches. 

"Oh, my goodness!" the pearly-haired Briton bolted upward. His eyes furiously combed the table for a slip of gold.

"Whoa, chill, man. It looks like you just spotted a zombie! You okay?"

"Of course, Joey," Bakura replied. He quickly spied the bride's band and grabbed it. "Um, am I still the ring bearer?"

"Nah, it was only for temporary. Yugi's back to feeling on top of the world now. And this little piece of metal is mostly my responsibility, you know."

"Thank you!" Bakura beamed, handing the jewelry piece back to Joey. "Oh, thank you immensely!"

The blond blinked. "Well, I should really be thanking you."

The other blushed. "Sorry?"

"No problem." Joey placed a palm on the back of his neck. "Say, Bakura, are you any good with fixing ties? Yugi's one kind of got, um, untied in the moment. Duke just left, and me and Tristan only wear clip-ons."

"Indeed I am," Bakura enthusiastically answered. "Don't worry. I'll be the best tie-tier yet!"

Joey worriedly stared at his friend's retreating back. 'I'm sure you will be. Just like Yugi will be a better tie bearer.'

* * *


	5. Conversation Four

**Disclaimer:** _Yu-gi-oh!_ no es mío.

All warnings from first chapter apply.

**Section:** 5/7

* * *

**Roundabout **

By Jan J.(P.J.P.), Little Sister's Keepress

* * *

**Chapter Five – Conversation Four**

"Oh, no! Joey!"

". . ."

"I thought I told you to get me if you didn't feel well. Please, big brother. Please wake up!"

". . ."

"He's still breathing. I can feel his chest. What do I do? What—"

"Move aside, Serenity. I'll lift him up."

"Tristan? Oh, thank you. I don't know what happened!"

"Well, Sleeping Beauty here probably just needs a couple of slaps. It's not like he was under the Seal of Orichalcos."

"I can't do that to Joey! Maybe we should wait for a couple of minutes for him to awaken? Or I should probably get a cool compr—"

"Hmm. It seems that the mutt can't stand on his own two feet. Shall we call a vet?"

"Oh, can it, Kaiba. Can't you see that Serenity is freaking out over her brother?"

"Look, Taylor, it's not my fault that Wheeler is weak."

"Please, Tristan. Please, Mr. Kaiba. Could you . . .Could you please stop fighting?"

". . ."

"I bet you're feeling really smug now, Kaiba. How would you feel if someone made Mokuba cry?"

"No one would dare! No one disrespects a Kaiba and—"

"Joey, you're awake! I was so worried when you collapsed after the bouquet toss. Why didn't you tell me that you were sick?"

"Huh? Serenity? What am I doing here? Is Tea still crying?"

"No. Not anymore. Please don't scare me like that, big brother!"

"Aw, sis. I didn't mean to. Here. Take my handkerchief. Hey, what's that you're holding? What are _you_ doing here, Kaiba?"

"It's nice to see that your poor memory is still intact, Wheeler. I've been here for the whole ceremony, and that is the bride's bouquet your sister is holding. Or are your brain cells too miniscule for you to remember?"

"Knock it off, Moneybags! Why can't you just be nice for once? You're lucky Yugi invited—Wait. _That's_ the bridal bouquet?"

"Uh-huh. I can't believe I caught it! It just hit me on the head. Oh, but it didn't hurt, Joey!"

". . ."

"Sis, please tell me you're going to be a nun . . ."

"Big brother? Um, a nun? Oh, are you going to be a priest, and you want my support?"

". . ."

"Hey, stop laughing, Tristan! This is serious. She's my baby sister! You, too, rich boy. Enough with the smirking!"

"Joey, shouldn't you rest for a little while?"

"No, that's okay, Serenity. Nothing keeps Joey Wheeler down!"

"Except for a bunch of flowers."

". . ."

"Tristan, you're supposed to be on my side!"

* * *


	6. Conversation Five

**Disclaimer:** _Yu-gi-oh!_ no es mío.

All warnings from first chapter apply.

**Section: **6/7

* * *

**Roundabout **

By Jan J. (P.J.P.), Little Sister's Keepress

* * *

**Chapter Six – Conversation Five**

"Hey, big brother, I've been looking all over for you! Why are you alone in this corner?"

"Mokuba, even though I agreed to accompany you today, I am still the CEO of Kaiba Corporation."

"But, Seto! You need to relax and enjoy yourself a little. And, anyway, I'm the Vice President, but you don't see me negotiating two contracts simultaneously by phone."

". . ."

"Please, Seto?"

". . ."

"You did promise. You wouldn't break a promise you made to me, right?"

". . . ."

"Fine. Just stop looking at me like that. And, while you're here, take a good look at the provisions for these contracts. I'm placing them under your jurisdiction."

"Okay, big brother! Whatever it takes for you to have a break. Oh, I almost forgot. Look!"

"Mokuba, is that what I think it is?"

"Yes, big brother. Aren't I lucky? I caught the garter!"

". . ."

"S-Seto?"

". . ."

"SETO!"

". . ."

"Mokuba, what's the matter? Are you all right? Mr. Kaiba!"

". . ."

"Sis, I heard yelling What—"

"Oh, Joey, Mr. Kaiba's unconscious!"

"Big brother just—just passed out . . ."

"Moneybags fainted?!"

"Joey, please! Don't worry, Mokuba. I think I know how to help your brother regain consciousness faster."

"Yeah, kid. We'll have him up and tortu—er—typing in no time."

"Thanks, guys, but, if he doesn't wake up soon, I can contact KaibaCorp medical personnel from my transmitter. Seto's going to hate that. Big brother, please open your eyes!"

"We might be able to avoid calling KaibaCorp. Joey, I need you to get me some smelling salts, the ammonia inhalants, from the first aid kit in our car."

"Hmm. You know, Kaiba sort of looks different when he's kind of sleeping. Heh. I guess the mighty fall hard."

". . ."

"Uh, did I just say that out loud?"

". . ."

"Sheesh. Okay, I'm going. I'm going. Say, sis, by any chance, do you know where the photographer went?"

* * *


	7. An Epilogue of Sorts

**Disclaimer:** _Yu-gi-oh!_ no es mío.

All warnings from first chapter apply.

**Section:** 7/7

* * *

**Roundabout**

By Jan J. (P.J.P.), Little Sister's Keepress

* * *

**An Epilogue of Sorts – Missing Conversation**

"That's right. Easy does it."

"But everyone's staring at us!"

"That's because I have you in my arms, and you have one good-looking partner: me! Just don't focus on them, all right? Relax. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course, I do, Joey. You're the best!"

"Great. No, don't keep looking down. Come on, sis. Look up here. I wouldn't let you stumble."

"Um, big brother, how long do we have to dance for?"

""I guess until the song ends. C'mon, Serenity, laugh! This is supposed to be fun. Aren't you happy for Yugi and Tea?"

"I am! It's just that I—I sort of forgot about the whole dancing part . . ."

"Hey, stop bowing your head. This is me, all right? Of all people, you should feel the most comfortable with me."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Joey! You're—"

"Listen, sis. Stop apologizing. That's my line! Let's just make this day one Yugi and Tea will never forget. We're going to smile like crazy and dance our hearts out! Whatever fears you have . . .We face them together."

". . ."

"Whoa! I love you, too, Serenity, but I'm afraid your hug is going to make us trip!"

"That won't happen, big brother. I won't let you fall."

* * *


End file.
